Xmen Xtraction
by Heartlessvamp
Summary: This story is set after x-men the last stand. But Scott didn't die. Old friends return and new people join the x-men. I combined some of the chapters together cuz they we're so short. Hope you guys read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CLICK! CLICK!  
Her fingers gracefully clicked away as she checked her e-mail. Old friends still wrote to Kitty. Though she concealed her mutant life from them, telling them she now lived in Key west with a good paying job that allowed her no time to reunite.  
She lived a lie. To her own friends. And even to the X-men, or what was left of them. After the Phoenix incident, nothing was close to the same. Scott hadn't had a single calm night without a nightmare. Some of the X-kids had left in belief of not being safe. And Storm and Logan had left out of grief and confusion. Colossus joined Magneto's new league called the Acolytes. "It didn't make sense, Kitty thought he'd understand, she'd refused to be his betrothed for many good reasons.  
She was under too much pressure and grief, being co-leader with Scott was hard. And after everything that happened...she never coped with death well. It was all just too much. "I wish you hadn't left Professor"...BUZZ!A new instant messenger appeared on the monitor. Oreo1 Kitty looked puzzled. She didn't know anyone by the name...Ororo? Oreo was Kitty's special nickname for the African goddess. They hadn't spoken since Storm left. She'd lost contact. And with her sudden burst in mutations, Kitty had lost track of her priorities...and friends. "Could it? Is it you Storm?"

KittyPryde13: Ororo? Is that you?  
A short pause.  
Oreo1:Kitty?  
A smile and sigh of relief hit Kitty, along with a wave of recognition.

KittyPryde13: Oh, Storm, I miss you! You don't know how much has changed since you guys left.  
Oreo1: I miss you too, Kitty. Fill me in.  
A few hours went by before Kitty told Storm what she and Logan had been missing. But after all the grief information had been passed, Kitty knew Storm sat with tears at the computer desk. But the worst was still to come. Scott was only the leader because he was next in line after Storm. A position that would be filled...if he was alive, Storm had left Kitty in charge, she'd declined of course, but finally accepted. Kitty was severely scared, to be frank, she didn't feel right to lead. But she was relieved to co-leader when Scott arose from the ashes. He'd just, appeared in the garden. Staring at the grave stone marked for him. Kitty had told everyone to lay off the questions they had for him. And she asked, one herself, "How?" His answer was vague and to the point, "Jean".Kitty doesn't remember when the headaches started, but they had grown steadily worse...emmensely worse. Storm grew more worried by the minute.

Oreo1: Kitty? How worse?  
A pause settled at Kitty's fingertips, telling Storm the extent of the damage meant hurting Kitty to tell, and making Storm worry.

Oreo1: Kitty? How worse?  
Another pause.  
KittyPryde13: Well, to the point of passing out.  
Oreo1: Oh Kitty,  
Another pause.  
KittyPryde13: I know, but since the Professors gone...who can i go to? I mean, there is no way i would go to Emma for help.  
Oreo1: wait,wait, EMMA? Emma's THERE?  
KittyPryde13: Uh, i didn't want to worry you.  
Kitty began to explain how Emma had come mysteriously after Professor had gone and Scott returned. Calling herself the "new Professor". Kitty had hated and disposed Emma so deeply from the moment she'd joined the X-men. Emma had captured the X-men that day, Kitty was entrusted to save them. She did, and she'd never forgiven Emma since then. Emma was only the new co-leader because she was older, more experienced, and was now Scott's new bedmate. But Emma was up to something, Kitty knew it. She'd brought the cuckoos with her to "keep a mind on things". They always kept a very close eye on Kitty. But the reasoning was unclear.

Oreo1: That settles it, Logan and I are coming to you KittyPryde13: Really? When?  
Oreo1: Give us a day or two.  
KittyPryde13: Geez, where are you guys?  
Oreo1: Logan talked me into moving to Canada...where we got married.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweat beads pushed themselves out Kitty's pores and rolled down her clammy skin. Her bedsheets drenched with a feverish warmth way about normal coming from Kitty's body. The pain surged into every nerve in her and filled her with unbearable agony. She clutched the bed sheets with her nails. Her hair in a sweat drenched knotted mess. Squinting her eyes tightly together in th emidst of her nightmare.  
Kitty couldn't see anything, just a fiery blaze. Red hair, there was red hair, water surrounded her, engulfed her lungs and destroyed every hope of oxygen. But, suddenly the chaos around her seemed to grow distant. A cocoon like energy wrapped itself around her like a blanket. A fiery energy grew from her mind, projecting itself outside of her body. It had no real shape, it was just an uncontainable energy. It studied Kitty and Kitty's body. But it wasn't Kitty's body at all. It was Jean's. Kitty was seeing and feeling from Jean's point of view.  
The energy shaped itself as Jean, the green eyes, the red hair, but still was engulfed in flames. It reached out to her with desperation. "Can't keep this form, so weak, please, Jean Grey" It's "voice" came in her head, to of similar liking to Jean's own voice. But it was distant, and fading. Desperate, but strong. Just like that, the energy itself absorbed into Jean. A feeling of limitless power, freedom, strength, boundless energy filled her. She then was pushed into the back of her won mind as a passenger. And the energy took the wheel. "You called upon me before your death, Jean Grey, now allow me to grasp what your heart and mine desire's"  
Flames flayed what felt like her skin, a series of pix elated images flew past her.  
Herself, as Jean as a meir child, Scott in her arms as they nuzzled kisses to each other, Professor as her mentor and friend, Wolverine's first look at her, Helping Kitty hone her powers in the danger room, The bottom of Alkali Lake, Scott's final look at her, and the tigress inside her, Professor's body being incinerated by the raw energy she possessed, Kitty herself, phasing into Phoenix as Jean had instructed. Just before Logan's decision was final, and Phoenix destroyed, Jean, or at least part of her, had taken a new home...in Katherine "Kitty" Pryde.  
The surrounding images escaped from Kitty's view. She felt a floating sensation and strong hands at her wrists yanked her out of the white "plane" around her. Thrown into the reality of her bedroom. Emma had a hold of her wrists, Scott at her ankles, and the Cuckoos at her bedside. She ceased her own riot screaming and shut her eyes to release her nightmare. Opening them to tell them she was fine, but chocking on the words and being blinded by a rush of awaited tears. She'd almost forgotten about Jean's plan. But something strong enough had awaken the memory 7months after the accident. Kitty realized she must have been kicking and screaming in her sleep, that must have caused the others to hold her down.  
Her tears just kept coming, she couldn't hold back any longer. Tears saved for a lonely, rainy day but released long after. She needed a teddy bear to hug and hold while she wept endlessly. But found she was already hugging someone. A man, who hugged her even tighter back. She clutched the man's coat, her arms wound tightly in a childish fashion around his broad shoulders. Logan patted her hair and sighed, he had to admit it, he'd missed the kid. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her grip on Emma's arm was harsh and painful. Yet, Emma showed no reaction. She intended to keep her fearless, painless vibe strong, especially to Storm. The rounded a corner and Ororo halted. She turned quickly on her heels and came just centimeters from Emma's nose. "You listen, and you listen good. I am in charge, I am capable of keeping up with things around here. Consider yourself dismissed Ms.Frost, now you can stay, but I'll warn you, I'm never going to take my eyes or doubts off of you. But i'm here to keep this place a sanctuary. And if anybody, i mean anybody attempts anything to ruin this place or my friends...Professor isn't here to protect you anymore." Storm's voice alone raised a thunderstorm out on the grounds and lightning flashed in her eyes. Emma used every technique she possessed to keep herself from showing any fear. A dead silence settled between the rivals. Nothing but the snapping and crackling of Storm's deadly vibe sending in usable electricity-like energy. Who knows how long they would have stood there, but they wouldn't do it any longer. Logan walked to Ororo with Kitty in his arms. "I'm takin her to the infirmary, She's burnin up. Gonna check an make sure everything checks up alright." Logan sounded almost professional when he talked like a parent. He only spoke like such for Kitty and Jubilee. Ororo softened after hearing her husbands voice. Kitty's voice lightened the once dark mood. "I can walk y'know." Ororo almost giggled. "That's a good idea Logan, I'll come too. " she shot one last glance at Emma warning her back once again.

Chapter 4

The infirmary bed was warm, but maybe it was just the fact that within seconds Kitty had warmed it up from her own body without trying. Not even a fever was as hot as she was. Logan attached a heart-rate machine to her.Her heart-rate was at 147. The temperature meter read 227. "Oh god, Logan, she's at 227!" "I'm right here , don't talk like i'm dead." Kitty's voice hit the edge of her own limits of annoyance. Logan and Storm stared at Kitty, she (by rights) should be screaming in pain, but...nothing. "It doesn't hurt?" Storm's shaky voice finally questioned. "No." "At all,?" "Nope." It was defiantly worth the thought of worry. "Don't worry Kitty." She realized that she was digging her unpolished nails into her scalp. The pain had found her, in her mind. "I'm sorry about the pain Kitty, it will dull eventually." Tears rushed again. Kitty curled tightly into a ball. Logan and Storm checked the thermometers, hear-rate increased a bit from shock. but no there changes. "You've done well so far Kitty..." "Oh god!" Storm became more frantic. "Kitty, what is it!?" Kitty couldn't answer. "Katherine, your mind is under too much stress. Something is terribly wrong. This psychic energy is coming from inside you. It is disembodied.-" Emma was suddenly forced out of Kitti's mind. A blow that even threw her body back. She sat on the floor far from Kitty, Logan and Storm. Staring in disbelief at Kitty, who was still fighting the pain. A whisper of fear screeched from Emma's lips. "She's Back."

Chapter 5

"Don't trust her Kitty, I'll keep her out of your mind, but don't warm up to her. You're right about her Kitty, she is up to something." "Jean! Stop!" Screaming, Kitty found herself immediately in Logan's face. He squeezed her shoulders to grab her attention, She managed to open her eyes to him. He stared in her dark chocolate eyes. He searched hard, and found it. In a gasped Whisper, "Jean." Her eyes grew green. "It's ok Kitty, rest, Hello Logan." The voice was Kitty's, the body was Kitty's, but it was Jean. "Oh my goddess,"was all Storm could say. Quickly they hugged. They couldn't let go. Tears fell silently from all of their eyes, even Logan's. "How?" She smiled, and-faced Logan. "Before your bravest impulse killed Phoenix, I called upon Kitty to phase through my body, and upon leaving my body, I gathered most of what was left of my mind and spirit and found refuge...in Kitty!" Now they were really speechless...almost. "Ah, the famous Jean Grey escaped death once again, how miraculous." Emma tried hard to not show astonishment. Storm's eyes flared. Jean/Kitty frowned. "Don't tell me, Emma Frost. How generous of you to individually take up the non-offered job of replacing the Professor. I've been watching you Emma, and your plans are spoiling." Emma frowned. Ororo secretly held a party in her mind at Emma's reaction. "What about the kid?" Logan asked. The worry in his eyes was so sweet. "She's not a kid anymore Logan, she's quite grown-up and quite capable of many new things to come. But though she is ready, and has me, you'll both need to help her. Watch her closely, and don't panic when things unfold." Jean was so comforting. "But where's Kitty?" Logan repeated. He tensed awaiting the answer. Jean took his hand an put it over her heart. "Here," Then to her head. "And here. We are sharing this body and mind, but she has not left in my presence. I merely put her worried spirit and mind to rest for a while. She is stressed beyond necessary by the past events." Logan thought for a moment. "What can we do if anything happens?" "In a battle, I can mostly protect her. But exhaustion is closer than usual since i am taking some of her energy in order to survive, and even to take her place for awhile."...And what of other events?" Storm's party ended. "The headaches, dreams, and my own similar traits are whats effecting her. They will go away as soon as her mind is used to the new presence." "Why are these starting now, why not when she first phased through you?" "Thats a good question," "Is there a good answer?" Logan grimaced. "Her raised stress and problems awoke the realization of my presence." "So what's the prescription Jeannie?" She smiled. "Oh, I forgot how much i missed your nicknames, Logan. She needs a little more rest than usual, don't let her over work. But don't keep her in bed all day either. One other thing, don't tell-" "Jean?" Scott stood at the infirmary doorway. Emma had patched him in on it. Jean was speechless. "Is that you?" a tear rolled down from underneath his visor. He fell before her, cupping his hands on his forehead as he cried. "Don't cry Scott, I'm alive...this is me." After an hour of catching up, Ororo,Logan and Emma returned to the room with one last question on Ororo's lips. "How did Kitty's messenger suddenly pop up onto mine? Was that you?" Jean looked puzzled. But the voice that answered came from behind them and it was a man's. "No, I did." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

He studied his grown children. A warm, sweet smile across his face. Just like when they'd been asked to join him in his home. "Hello my children." He was back.. But more astonishing than that, he was standing. Able to walk on his own. He scanned the surprised expressions and found Jean's green eyes in Kitty. He smiled even wider. "Thank you" a wave of comfortableness fell upon her, waking Kitty from her rest. Her eyes turned back to dark chocolate brown. She realized nothing but her hand over Logan's Letting go immediately, she stared at him in question. She'd no recollection of past events up until she heard Jean's voice. Noticing the others looking away, she followed their stare, Their eyes met. "Pr-" She couldn't finish. She'd had so many dreams of this moment to happen. For Professor to be there, just like he was when she first came to the X-men. It couldn't be real. "It's okay Katherine, this isn't a dream." It really was him, only he had called her by her birth name. A tear fell and before she knew it, Professor's thumb swiped it away. She hugged him, and behind her own presence she felt Jean doing the same. She sobbed into his soft, broad shoulder. 4 Months later.  
The smell of burnt pancakes, overdone bacon, fried eggs and fresh orange juice infiltrated Logan's nostrils. He rolled over in bed to see if Ororo had awaken already. Yet she still lay motionless beside him. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. Her white curly strands of beautiful silky hair streaming across her cocoa butter skin. He pressed his nose against her collarbone, breathing in her jasmine smell. He kissed her arm and sat up. Rubbing his neck and rolling it side to side, hearing it pop repeatedly. He sighed, then got dressed and headed to the kitchen with wonder. Who would be making breakfast at 6:47 in the morning? Logan hadn't a clue, but the smells meant breakfast, not the best breakfast, but food all the same. Peering around the kitchen doorway. He almost fell over at the sight of Katherine making breakfast. She'd gotten to the point of using Jean's abilities. The pan levitated behind her head as it flipped the eggs. The spatula floated itself at the pancake pan, turning over the lumpy, burnt blob of a pancake. The orange juice carton hovered above the row of plastic cups, pouring the juice sloppily. Katherine stood in the middle isle between the oven and the island counter. Her Cd played blasting through her earphones as she danced wildly. Eyes closed, she hadn't noticed Logan gawking. He'd never seen Katherine dance before. He was both interested, and in question... "Wonder if Ororo can dance like that..." his thought echoed in Katherine's mind. Logan had forgotten the use of Jean's abilities was in Katherine's favor. Her head snapped to Logan's direction. He almost dropped in his tracks. "She heard that!" "Yes, I did...Good morning Logan." He quickly shut his mouth once he realized it was gaping. "Hey Katherine... uh-" He studied the damage. The food was burnt to a crisp. "breakfast?" Her smile was warm and greatly resembled Jean's. "Ye-Yeah, yeah sure." Logan sat at the table as Katherine laid the plate in front of him. Just as he prepared himself to taste Katherine's infamous food, Ororo appeared in the doorway. "Your not trying to poison my husband are you Kitty?" Katherine shot Ororo a light glare. "I told you, I'd like everyone to call me 'Katherine', I sound like a child when I'm called 'Kitty'." Ororo smiled, "You're right, I apologize Katherine." Ororo joined Logan at the table. Katherine scooped up a plate of eggs, "Breakfast?" "No thank you, juice is fine for now." Katherine shrugged and returned to the stove. Logan met Ororo's gaze. "What?" Logan figured he'd done something. Ororo grinned. "What!" Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing, just admiring how cute you are." She leaned on her palms. Katherine's nose cringed. "Please don't start, I won't be able to eat for a month." Logan and Ororo laughed. But a most rude voice interrupted their thoughts. "Danger room session in 20 minutes" Ororo's expression hardened Emma wasn't even close to being leader or even to have any authority what so ever. "Uh, Storm? You gonna be okay?" Katherine interrupted. Ororo looked to her slightly frightened expression. "Yes, Why?" Katherine pointed to the window. A dark storm was brewing quite quickly. A warm hand placed itself on her shoulder. Logan stared worriedly at her."I'm fine.Really." She knew better than to let the forecast show her emotions. But as she suspected,Emma always seemed to bring out the worst in her.

Chapter 7

Lasers zipped and zapped past her. Kicking out her leg at the robot maybe 3 feet taller than her. Grabbing her ankle it lifted her into the air. Shadowcat phased quickly then flew into the air high above the fight. She joined Storm hovering in the air. Having to dodge stray lightning bolts, Shadowcat used Jeans talents to fly while maneuvering. Emma stayed safe within the Danger room's control room. Shadowcat glanced at her. Smirking evilly yet gleefully, she pressed a button on the console. ZAAAP! Shadowcat got the shock of her life, literally. The bolt of energy itself, was designed especially to target the most psychic gene in the room. Jean's gene showed as the strongest by far. Therefore sending Shadowcat into a small coma.  
A series of shouts echoed throughout the mansion. Wolverine,Cyclops and Shadowcat stood outside the Danger Room's locked doors. Jean stood in Shadowcat's absence, able to fill in her presence while her mind and spirit fell to the energy bolt caused coma. The sound of footsteps coming around the corner told them that Professor was coming. Weird huh? Normally it would be the sound of a wheel chair. "Professor, should we -",Scott started."No,Scott,those two have to have to settle this themselves. I'd rather it be here than in the middle of a mission.",Professor tells them Storm's lightning bolts shot out at Emma as she flew steadily in the air. "Where's your Ken doll now Barbie", her voice alone sent chills down Emma's spine. Turning quickly, Emma shot a strong psychic blast to Storm's mind. Storm gasped and fell to the floor,before landing she swooped towards Emma like a hawk after it's prey. Emma shielded herself psychically and pushed the force at Ororo. The blow sent Ororo high into the air,giving her enough time to call upon the winds to fly once more.  
Of course,once the fight had driven itself through a tornado course through the mansion and on Professor's nerves, it had to be put to rest. His mind had grown stronger since he spent time awaiting his release on the astral plane. Therefore sending a strong force on their minds,rendering them immovable. Lechering them was also a followup. But Logan,Scott and Jean sat in the hallway surveying the damage. But Scott's eyes were for only Jean. In Katherine's body,Jean hardly seemed to take notice of Scott. "Jean",her head turned to Scott's view. They studied each other for a moment before, "all this time since we've reunited...and you haven't barely looked at me. What's wrong?, Do you...not love me any longer?" The last part was hard to choke out. Jean regretted not pouncing him at that moment and smothering him with kisses and hugs. But,she had taken in the fact that it was no longer her body. It belonged to Katherine,and Jean had no right to abuse her host. "Jean",Katherine's voice resounded in Jean's mind. It was weak,faded,but it was there never the less. "Go ahead,you love him,and he,you. You long for his touch,I won't stand in your way you've helped me,now let me help you.",Jean smiled inwardly. "Just one request...don't get me pregnant.",Jean smiled again. "Thank you Katherine,thank you."

Chapter 8

Katherine rolled over silently. The cool morning breeze swept through her chestnut hair. Spreading her arm across her bed,finding a fitting,bare chest laying beside her. Thinking it one of her fantasy dreams with Warren Worthington the 3,she curled beside him. 


End file.
